


The Prince's Hand

by VOlympianlove



Series: tinysparks ficlets [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Courtship, Love at First Sight, M/M, Multi, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove
Summary: Yifan does not know where to look, at the prince or at his right-hand man.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: tinysparks ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836628
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64
Collections: Challenge #6 — Rise of Kingdoms





	The Prince's Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe, I dug this up out of my WIP folder and was delighted at how well it fits the theme. If I had the time, I would totally write a full story on this but alas, it shall have to live as a tiny fic for now. Happy reading!

“Do you think the prince will make a decision today?” Chanyeol asked quietly, keeping his voice down. “A day seems like too soon to choose someone to give his hand to."

“Perhaps. But his advisor is desperate and the prince is in his prime-,” Yifan swallowed down the rest of his words when the doors swung open and the guards escorted out a red-faced king, struggling and shrieking incomprehensible words.

“Prince Yifan.”

The magnitude of the throne room struck Yifan as he stepped over the threshold, his boots sinking into the rich blue carpet. His eyes were drawn straight to the figure perched on the golden throne, dressed in a white tunic and a thin blue cloak around his shoulders, conversing with another man.

Yifan’s breath caught in his throat when the prince turned, his eyes piercing straight into his soul.

He was so stunning that for a moment, Yifan forgot where he was.

Prince Junmyeon’s eyes widened almost imperceptibly and his piercing gaze grew a little kinder when Chanyeol cleared his throat, shoving his elbow into Yifan’s side.

Yifan jumped, dropping his gaze at once.

His cheeks burned when the prince chuckled at him, a musical sound.

“He is much younger than all the others, isn’t he, Yixing?”

“Very much so, milord.”

Yifan raised his head to see who the prince was speaking to and his breath caught for a second time, all the air in his lungs rushing out at the sight of the man standing at the prince’s side.

He was draped in a sky blue robe, so sheer that Yifan could see the white undershirt he wore beneath. The robe was the most beautiful colour, silk and embroidered with white cranes that looked as if they were flying when the silk fluttered as he moved.

“I- I apologise,” Yifan gasped when he realised he had been staring for far too long. The prince chuckled again, shaking his head.

Yifan regained enough self-awareness to direct Chanyeol to set down the chest. To his horror, he realised that he had not replaced his blazer, the fabric still draped over his arm.

“Oh, don’t bother.” Prince Junmyeon waved his hand dismissively when Yifan made to shrug on the jacket despite the sweltering heat. His eyes bored into Yifan, full of curiosity as Yifan draped the blazer back over his arm.

“You’re a sensible man, aren’t you, Prince Yifan?”

The question took him completely by surprise.

Yifan looked up to see the prince staring down at him, hand curled around his chin as if he was thinking hard.

“I hope so, Your Highness,” Yifan replied, squeezing his fingers around the fabric of his blazer. He could feel the servant’s eyes boring into him as he stood there, uncertain of what he should say next.

“He’s much more interesting than the rest, no?”

He started but the question was not directed at him.

The prince’s servant bowed his head, a soft smile curving on his lips when he answered.

“Yes, Your Highness.”

His lashes fluttered and Yifan could have sworn he winked at him. The gesture surprised him so much that he stuttered, tripping over his next words.

“I- I have brought gifts, Your Highness. I hope they will please you.”

Prince Junmyeon smiled as Chanyeol lifted the lid, revealing a blue cloak made of the softest velvet Yifan could find. The clasp was in the shape of a serpent, its eyes sapphire stones.

His servant stepped forward, lifting the cloak from the chest.

“It will look lovely on you, Your Highness,” the man, _Yixing_ , commented and Yifan wondered who he was to speak so boldly before the prince.

Still, he held his tongue, trying not to stare too much as Yixing presented his gifts.

Junmyeon asked questions, probing ones but nothing that made Yifan uncomfortable. He was beginning to relax as Junmyeon cracked jokes and Yixing shot him comforting smiles.

He was in the middle of answering a question when the doors slammed open, startling them all.

“He has taken far more of your time than anyone else!” shouted the chubby king. He was truly a disgusting sight, draped in animal skins and sweating. “It is my turn now.”

Junmyeon raised an eyebrow, shifting in his seat.

“It is up to me to decide when a suitor is finished,” he said mildly, “and you are not on my list. Please escort yourself out.”

The king snorted, taking two steps forward. The guards caught his arms but he shook them off, stomping forward.

“He is only a small prince. I am a _king_ ,” he boasted.

Yifan’s cheeks flushed but Junmyeon merely looked bored, turning his gaze elsewhere.

“The prince has requested you take your leave, Your Majesty. I suggest you obey,” Yixing said, his eyes glinting like onyx stones.

The king scoffed.

“And who are you? You dare to speak to me-.”

“I tire of this,” Junmyeon interrupted, “King Seonghyun, please take your leave.”

His jaw was set as he surveyed the burly man huffing and puffing before him.

“You dare-.”

The king had taken all but two steps towards the throne when there was a silver blur. Yixing stood toe to toe with him, the tip of his dagger digging into his throat.

“I suggest you leave now, Your Majesty. My prince will not ask again.”

Yifan watched in awe as the king spluttered.

“His Highness is held in high esteem within the council. They would not mind if I slit your throat right here,” Yixing said serenely before any threat could be made.

The king went pale, backing away.

“I apologise for the interruption, Yifan. Won’t you humour me and stay for dinner?” Junmyeon asked when King Seonghyun had gone.

Yifan blinked, drawn out of watching Yixing slide his blade back into his sleeve. Yixing smiled back at him shyly, stepping back to his place by the throne.

“I would be honoured,” Yifan stuttered, shuddering when Junmyeon and Yixing exchanged glances.

This was going to be an interesting courtship.


End file.
